


Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

by john_paul_george_ringo



Series: Johnica Week 2021 [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, minor description of an injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john_paul_george_ringo/pseuds/john_paul_george_ringo
Summary: A sunny afternoon spent at the park
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104602
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Johnica Week 2021





	Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Johnica Week Day Six - Playing with the kids

It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and the Deacons - John, Veronica, Robert, Michael, and Laura - were enjoying a quiet picnic to celebrate Robert's birthday and to test out his favourite birthday present, a brand new bike.

Veronica had in one hand Laura, her inquisitive three-year-old daughter's hand, and a heavy picnic basket in the other. She watched Robert run ahead to find a spot in the shade for the family to enjoy their lunch. John's behind, wheeling Rob's bike and holding Michael's hand.

"Here?" Robert asks, pointing to a patch of grass.

"Yeah, that'll do!" John shouts back, with a grin on his face. It wasn't very often that there were days like this, with the whole family together. 

Once the family is settled down, Veronica starts to unpack sandwiches, biscuits, leftover birthday cake, crisps, grapes, cucumber, and juice giving each person micelles cutlery and plates.

"Gosh, this looks wonderful Ron." John eyes the food in front of them. "What do we say, kids?" He taps Mike's head, who's sat on his lap. "Hm?"

"Thank you!" The children say in unison.

"You're all very welcome. Now let's eat!"

During their meal, Robert asked his parents if they were around for the First World War (he'd been learning about it at school) to which Ronnie spat out her drink; Mike threw his sandwich to a pigeon - which caused more to arrive and proceed to be chased off by John ringing the bell of the bike, and Laura had asked where babies came from - for the third time that day. All in all, it was a perfectly pleasant meal, with no tears or arguments - something that was increasingly becoming rarer and rarer.

Once the leftovers were packed away, and the brothers had chased each other to the bin to dispose of their rubbish, John took Rob to the footpath to teach him how to ride his bike.

After Laura had finished a loud and out of tune rendition of Bicycle Race, she busied herself with a coloring book while Mike kicked a ball around. Veronica pulls out her book to read but is distracted by her husband and eldest child. Rob looks as though he's getting the hang of it, and soon he's cycling without John guiding him.

Ronnie quickly pulls out the video camera, stands up, and starts recording and cheering at the same time. John smiles, proudly watching his son ride a bike properly for the first time, and hearing the rest of his family cheer him on.

Rob's grinning and turns his head to look at his mum and siblings. He forgets to turn around to face the front. When he hears his dad shout to face the front, he does, only to see a low fence getting closer and closer to him.

"Turn Robbie! Turn!" John yells, but he forgets how to turn.

"Breaks! Use the breaks!" Veronica yells, but he forgets how to use the breaks.

Suddenly, the bike stops, and Rob goes flying over his handlebars and over the fence. Veronica's heart stops, as she watches her husband's face go pale and then sprint towards his son.

"Is Rob okay?" Mike asks, tugging on his mum's skirt, with tears in his eyes.

"I- He'll be okay. Don't worry." But how could she be sure?

John walks back to the family, Robert crying in his arms and the bike, broken and scratched, being wheeled beside him.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Veronica helps him sit down on his dad's lap. The concerned younger siblings crowd around, wanting to help, as Ronnie searches in her bag for the first aid kit.

"Okay, where does it hurt?" She asks, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"My knees!" He wails. They're scratched and bleeding. John rolls up his son's shorts to allow Ronnie to have better access and kisses him on the top of the head.

Veronica stops the bleeding with a tissue and asks Mike to search in the picnic basket for some water to wash the wounds. "Here, Mummy." He says handing it to her. "Thanks. Right Rob, this is going to hurt a little alright?"

The boy nods. His little sister has her arms around her big brother, watching the ordeal with a look of concern.

"Okay, good boy." Veronica carefully pours the water onto his knees, cleaning his wounds. Rob cries quietly and John feels quite helpless, silently thanking God (although he doesn't believe in him) that Rob had a helmet on, or the injuries could have been a lot more serious.

"Okay, that's done." Veronica screws the cap back on the bottle and puts it away. John takes hold of the band-aids and gently places them over his son's injuries. He then engulfs him in a hug, telling him how brave he had been and told him how he was going to fix the bike.

"There's no point! I'm not good at it!" Rob despairs.

"Hey, that's not true!" John rubs his son's shoulder - Robert's definitely inherited his insecurity.

"I thought I was bad at stuff and then I got better at them," John continues reassuring his son.

"Like what?" The boy sniffles.

"Like... playing bass, or writing songs... I got better with practice."

Ronnie smiles, finding John comforting Rob just too sweet.

"And look at your mother," John gestures to his wife, "she couldn't drive very well and now she's not the best but-" he stops as Ronnie jokingly picks up a plastic knife from the picnic.

"I dare you to finish that sentence, Deacon." She looks at him with her 'death-stare.'

John shuts up after that. He sometimes finds that he's scared of his own wife.

Veronica takes Laura with her to the ice cream van sometime later, and they return with five ice creams. The kids happily and quickly eat their ice creams and then continue playing. Laura dozes off on her dad's lap, as he gently strokes her hair. Ronnie leans her head on his shoulder.

"I want another baby." He says quickly and quietly. Ronnie's eyes widen.

"After that whole ordeal, you want another?" She laughs.

"Yes." He mumbles, annoyed with himself for even suggesting that. Of course, she was going to say no. He couldn't blame her either, she had given birth three times and it seemed incredibly painful.

"Thank God, me too." She smiles, pulling him in for a gentle kiss.

"Is that how babies are made then?" Laura asks, suddenly awake to her parents' surprise.

"Uh not... exactly," John is careful with his wording.

"Well, how then?" The three-year-old turns her attention to her mother.

"Y'know, I think that's a really good question, but I think your father would answer that question the best," Ronnie smirks, before standing up to join her eldest children's game. That'll show him for commenting on her driving she thinks.

She looks back at her husband, holding in a laugh as he mouths a help.

"Well... Here's the thing... uh... When a man and a woman love each other very much... they..." John scrambles around in his brain for a response,

"uh... how about we go and get more ice cream?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I absolutely love writing about their family dynamics and it's super fun to come up with all of the children's personalities. Thank you again to Rachel for hosting and organizing this week, and I guess I'll see everyone for the last fic for this week tomorrow! :)


End file.
